Talk:Splinter Shot
Is the 2 stats on the chart reversed? It just doesn't look right, and since FPE is over, I can't check on it. :Checked from a screenshot. The description is correct and the table is wrong. 06:50, 28 March 2006 (CST) Does splinter shot hurt the one that blocks it also, or does it just hurt those adjacent? :Yes, it hurts the person who blocked it. --KittySoft 03:13, 15 July 2006 (CDT) After buying and testing this skill, I have learned that it does *NOT* damage the target that blocks it. It *ONLY* damages foes adjacent to your target when blocked. But do any preperations affect ALL adjacent foes? Kiteeye 22:40, 17 September 2006 (CDT) lol? is there any real use of this skill? Well. it des deal a decent amount of + damage, and against something like Whirling Defense may be good for damaging many foes, but I do have to admit, from what I've seen in Echovald, this skill blows :P --Gimmethegepgun 11:24, 14 October 2006 (CDT) The additional damage isn't enhanced with preparations.The Hobo 17:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I feel like this kill could really do well if it met the right conditions. I'm thinking of looking around for an Aegis loving monk, or a gladz defense warrior that will end up killing their friends rather than helping them.Dark0805 11:49, 28 February 2007 (CST) Tagged (T/ ) 06:47, 2 May 2007 (CDT) other suggestion: "If you fail to hit, all foes adjacent to your target take 5...53 damage" 12 July 2007 GW:EN change? The Destroyers use a waaaay better skill with the same name. It goes like this: If Spliter Shot hits, it ricochets to up to 2 nearby foes. Splinter Shot strikes for +1...11 damage. I've seen destroyers use that as well. IMO they should just change the version of splinter shot players get to be the same as the version used by destroyers - Morzan 08:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Screeny: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Splinter_Shot_GWEN.JPG TheDrunkenHobo 16:23, 3 September 2007 (CDT) What's weird is that it follows Marksmanship, unlike other Monster Skills which are unlinked (Except Turtle Shell). - Ayumbhara 20:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I did try to cap it, but it didn't even show as if that ranger destroyer boss outside rata sum has the skill, but you can see him using it.--Marth Reynolds 07:21, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::My only guess is that maybe Anet made this skill for rangers, but 5/10 GW:EN ranger skills are already marksmanship, so they didnt give it us in the end, but as a side note gave it to destroyer rangers. The name being the same as the current rather rubbish Splinter Shot, however, i have no clue. id guess it would just link back to anet being lazy or oding so to prevent us capping it hehe Sigh. If Splinter Shot was updated to be the same as the Destroyers and other foes use...well...that would make Volley 100% obsolete. You know? (T/ ) 07:11, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Not really. Volley is 5 energy, 2 recharge. The destroyer Splinter Shot is 10 energy, 10 recharge. Sure, it has a larger area potential, but the recharge and energy cost kills it if you're going to use it for damage (even from Splinter/Barrage style). --Kale Ironfist 09:56, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Preparation ZOMG! (T/ ) 01:31, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Way to compare apples to oranges. --128.195.73.172 02:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It hits multiple targets with minimal +bonus damage. I fail to see how they are that different. Recharge/Energy is not much of an issue given a Ranger's other available skills. (T/ ) 02:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I fail to see how a preparation overcomes the problem of recharge. In the time it takes for their version to recharge, you could have gotten 3-4 Volleys off. If you have to, you can Volley different targets to attain the same nearby range. For me, the increased recharge to improve convenience isn't worth it. --Kale Ironfist 02:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, if you're using Ignite Arrows, then that's basically a +30 fire damage or so to all of them on top of the attack damage --Gimmethegepgun 02:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Against three targets? Ignite is never going to hit 10+ damage unless they were under level 24 and you had high Wilderness Survival. 2-3 more Volleys is going to outdamage that. Even more so if it's over a period of time (like a minute). --Kale Ironfist 02:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Think of Apply Poison, Glass Arrows, Melandru's Arrows, Incendiary Arrows...etc. And, remember your best friends QZ and SQ, among others. It really isn't that hard to see the possible advantages. (T/ ) 02:59, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Of those, Apply Poison has the most use, since you're essentially applying 3 conditions at once. Every other prep? Loses to the fact that Destroyer Splinter Shot has a TEN second recharge, where in that time Volley itself will outdamage everything you've presented so far. With recharge reduction, you can reliably get off a Volley per attack, a Splinter Shot with prep only every 5/6.6 seconds. Basically, the prep MUST be able to outdamage 2 Volleys, or else it isn't worth using over Volley. Apply Poison is good, because it can be used to waste their energy. The other preps don't add enough damage to outdamage two Volleys in the downtime of Splinter Shot if you're using SS for the area of effect range. Then there's the fact Volley is only one skill, and you're bringing up several. Overall, you must hit less for the preps to do better, but that kinda defeats the purpose of Splinter Shot to hit more. Then again, kiting monsters tend to get within nearby/in the area range... that's going to be hard to analyse. --Kale Ironfist 03:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You are saying that +1...8 damage, times two, is greater than ~+20, Glass Arrows, times one? >.> (T/ ) 03:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::GWiki logic, lol. It laughs at all of us :|--GigaThRasH 05:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::15 Expertise is ridiculously high, especially considering Rangers aren't meant for damage... --Kale Ironfist 06:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lol, so what's the point of comparing the damage on Volley? >.> (T/ ) 06:10, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Because you'd be better off with NEITHER if you wanted high bow damage output. Glass Arrows + Point-Blank/Zojun's for single target damage, Barrage+Splinter Weapon/Conjures/Brutal Weapon for multiples. There is no skill that has synergy with the Destroyer Splinter Shot for it to be worth using over another Ranger attack due to cost/recharge. Besides, you can generally hit 3 targets with Volley through good positioning, and with 15 Marksmanship, that's a good +30 damage there, less brings it down a lot though. Too bad the description is accurate, unlike Barrage. Hitting up to 4 targets would make it slightly better, but oh well. --Kale Ironfist 08:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, i dont got time to read all this, so someone alse have probly writhed this already, anyway: Its inpossibole to capture Monster Skills! (btw i got Shadow Form last night^^) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' I Wanna Be A Rockstar ( ) }. :Nope RandomTime 06:35, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :hmm, new word? iNpossible? thought it had an M in there >_> 05:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Two Pages Shouldn't there be 2 pages of Splinter Shot? 1 for the player skill and 1 for the Destroyers Skill? MageMontu 13:06, 3 October 2007 (UTC)